A bonded magnet obtained by compressively molding a compound comprised of rare-earth magnet powder and thermosetting resin (binder) (referred also to as “bonded magnet” hereinafter) has various advantages such as that a large magnetic flux density can be obtained even in small size and the degree of freedom is large in molding, for example, in making a thin magnet. For this reason, bonded magnets are preferable as permanent magnets for field magnets to be used for high-performance motors, which are strongly required to output high power and conserve energy as well as to be reduced in size and weight, and the demand for bonded magnets is rapidly increasing.
In accordance with such an increase in demand, cost reduction is severely required not solely for bonded magnets but also for the whole parts including bonded magnets. Here, rare-earth elements as the main raw materials for bonded magnets may not be available in low cost. In this regard, in order to allow for the cost reduction, it is important to reduce the number of working steps required for producing the entire of a bonded magnet and a case to store the bonded magnet (i.e. case-integrated bonded magnet), to reduce the amount of time required for each working step (reduction in takt time), and to reduce components used for the production. Relevant proposals are disclosed in PTL (Patent Literature) below.